No Words For This Moment
by truelovescpr
Summary: Emma has something important to tell Killian. A Captain Swan one-shot.


**Disclaimer: not mine.**

* * *

She had tried to be subtle about it.

When Mary Margaret complimented her on her skills with baby Neal and told her she would make a great mother to a newborn as well, she said "Well, I certainly hope so," while sneaking a glance at Killian, but he just smiled at her, one of those goofy, loving smiles she loved.

When they ran into a very pregnant Cinderella on the streets one night, Emma assured her that she did know what morning sickness and weird cravings were like, but he just said "Pickles dipped in ketchup? Eww," as his face contorted into a look of disgust.

When she finally got Killian to accompany her for one trip to the mall to get him some (really needed) new clothes, she deliberately steered him towards the baby clothes aisle (insisting that it was the fastest way to get to their destination), even exclaiming "Look, sailor-themed onesies!", but he still didn't catch on. Wondering whether he really was that thick or she wasn't doing that good of a job or (her worst fear) he did get it, but didn't want to deal with it at all, she swore that she would tell him the next day.

Emma stood in front of the mirror, hands on her stomach, examining her barely-there bump. She would start showing real soon and as much as she dreaded saying it to his face (why couldn't he figure it out himself? Why? ), she definitely didn't want him to find out that way. So she sighed, long and deep, squared her shoulders and stepped into the living room. He was on the couch, watching a football match on the TV (or the magic pictures box, as he called it), but immediately turned it off when she called his name. "Yes, love?" he tilted his head, smiling at bit her lip. Now or never."Killian, I have something to tell you," she began slowly, trying to pick the right words. " I've been trying to let you know for weeks, but you didn't really notice, so I'm just gonna…say it." By this time, Killian was sitting ramrod straight, eyes fixated on her, his mouth pressed into a thin line, a slight frown gracing his features. Emma closed her eyes. " I am pregnant."

When she didn't get a reply, she slowly opened her eyes and found him in the same position, but with an expression of total surprise on his face. "You mean to tell me…that you're with child? " he said carefully enunciating each syllable, as if he wasn't sure the words would come out right." My child?"

"Yes, Killian." she tried a little smile. His actions mimicked her own and soon he was grinning like an idiot and she felt a twinge of pain in her own facial muscles from just looking at him. Then suddenly, as if a spell had broken, he stood up and wrapped her in his arms, while peppering kisses all over her, over any spot his lips could reach.

"Oh, Emma, " he whispered in her hair. "I love you so much. So bloody much. And this little one right here. " he could barely speak with emotion, so he just leaned down and pressed a kiss to her stomach. They spent hours on the couch, alternating between laughing and crying as he struggled to believe that his child – no, their child – was growing inside her.

The next day she broke the news to everyone else, but as it turned out, most of them had already known. (This made Emma sigh with relief because there were people who understood what she had meant with all the looks and comments).

Months flew by and they found themselves with 2 months to go until their little bundle of joy was born. The nursery was ready, filled with presents from the baby shower (held on a boat per Killian's request) and Emma had perfected the art of politely dismissing people's horrendous name ideas.

As her due date neared, Killian grew restless. Emma would often wake to find him crouched in a corner of the living room, squinting at a book by the faint light emitted by a candle. (He still lit a candle every time if he was alone). She would watch him in silence, as he frowned and muttered to himself, finding it adorable. (Finding him adorable). She would always manage to convince him to go back to bed and watch him fall asleep, then tuck herself into his side and do so as well. But one night, Killian downright refused to go back to sleep. When she questioned why, he heaved a sigh.

"Emma, I can't do this," he said, staring into space. "I don't know how to be a father. I don't understand half of the things those bloody books say. I'm terrified I'll mess up. What if the kid's going to hate me? Or be ashamed of me? " he gestured to his stump. " What if I harm it?" his voice was quivering at this point." So many things could go wrong…"

"Sshh, Killian," she put a finger on his lips. "You're going to do great. This baby – she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly – couldn't wish for a better father. Do you understand me?"Killian nodded, although he didn't look too convinced.

2 weeks later, Emma gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, named Liam David Jones. Emma swore she would never forget the look on his face when the nurse carefully placed the tiny bundle in his arms and he held his son for the very first time. A lone tear slipped down on his cheek and she felt like the world had stopped. She stared at him, as he gazed at their child, his love for him, for them evident in his eyes and she desperately wanted to say something, to tell him how much she loved him, that he was already doing a great job, but their moment was interrupted when Henry barged in, her entire family trailing behind him. The room was soon filled with excited chatter and ooh-s and aww-s and as they watched hand-in-hand as baby Liam was passed around, Emma had never felt happier and more at home than in that moment.

(And they bought all the sailor-themed onesies).


End file.
